


Мелким шрифтом

by Jewellery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewellery/pseuds/Jewellery
Summary: Драко Малфой совершил большую ошибку, купив эту проклятую штуку. Однако, его вторая ошибка была еще ужаснее...АУ относительно событий 6 курса. Драко Малфой ведет себя очень подозрительно, только вот причины у его поведения несколько иные, чем в каноне.





	1. Глава 1. Почему шестой курс давался Драко Малфою так тяжело

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Small Print](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/342696) by Faith Wood. 



Поттер лежал спиной на парте, его ноги были широко разведены, рубашка сбилась на талии. Тихие стоны срывались с приоткрытых губ всякий раз, как Драко покачивал бедрами, толкаясь в него глубже. Глаза под перекосившимися очками были прикрыты, черные волосы, как обычно, находились в полном беспорядке, но на этот раз эта растрепанность имела совершенно особый смысл — Драко сам их так взлохматил.  
  
С точки зрения логики, Поттер должен был выглядеть смешно и глупо, особенно если учесть, что на нем до сих пор были надеты носки и туфли, но при этом не было ни брюк, ни белья. Но Драко он казался не смешным, а распутным: его обнаженные ноги болтались в воздухе, сильные, бледные и с узловатыми коленками, руки охватывали член, поглаживая и сжимая, следуя за задаваемым Драко медленным ритмом.  
  
Драко отвлеченно отметил, что у Поттера красивые руки. Ногти его были короткими и широкими, на пальцах красовались чернильные пятна, зато эти пальцы были длинными и умело двигались по члену, обводя по кругу головку, размазывая выступающую на конце смазку. У Драко мелькнула мысль, что было бы здорово почувствовать, как они обхватывают и его член, но ему и так не на что было жаловаться: он был более чем доволен тем, где его член находился прямо сейчас. Переведя взгляд ниже, он полюбовался, как плотно анус Поттера охватывает его, все же в достаточной степени позволяя двигаться, проникать внутрь и выскальзывать наружу.  
  
Драко понял, что надо бы перестать туда пялиться, потому что яйца начали ощутимо твердеть. Но наблюдать, как Поттер себе дрочит, тоже было не лучшим способ подольше продержаться. Так что Драко снова посмотрел Поттеру в лицо, отмечая, как его щеки зарделись румянцем, но не от смущения или гнева, а от чистой страсти. Не отдавая себе в этом отчета, Драко наклонился ниже, поставив руки на парту по обеим сторонам от Поттера, и ускорил движение, на границе сознания отмечая влажные звуки, с которыми их тела впечатывались друг в друга. Поттер закусил нижнюю губу и закрыл глаза, мотая головой из стороны в сторону. Его руки задвигались быстрее, костяшки задевали живот Драко. Тело выгнулось, мышцы напряглись, делая плотность вокруг члена Драко непереносимой, и у Драко потемнело в глазах, хотя он и сумел каким-то чудом не кончить в это же мгновение.  
Драко не прекратил вбиваться в Поттера, хотя его руки и спина уже болели из-за того, что он наклонился слишком низко. Руки Поттера и его живот были испачканы липкой спермой, и Драко почувствовал неожиданное желание слизать ее языком, но ничто сейчас не могло бы заставить его оторваться от того, чем он занимался.  
  
Словно прочтя мысли Драко на это счет и желая проверить, действительно ли это так, Поттер затрепетал ресницами и наконец сумел открыть глаза, а его стоны стали громче, будто теперь, когда он кончил, он не мог найти в себе силы сдерживать их. Рот Поттера приоткрылся, его нижняя губа выглядела непереносимо привлекательной: припухшая, и красная, и явственно требующая, чтобы ее лизнули. Сдаваясь, Драко застонал и замедлил движение, почти остановившись, чтобы наклониться к Поттеру и поймать зубами его губу, а потом провести по нежной кожице языком, втянуть в рот и немного пососать. Его толчки были теперь мелкими и медленными, но Поттер продолжал сжиматься вокруг него, массируя член Драко и подталкивая его к разрядке.  
Поттер громко застонал и обхватил Драко ногами, холодные задники его туфель неудобно впивались в ягодицы.  
  
— Драко, — неожиданно произнес Поттер, как раз когда на Драко собирался обрушиться оргазм. — Драко, у тебя слюни текут.  
Драко непонимающе моргнул, перед глазами все расплывалось, член пульсировал.  
— Что? — выдохнул он.  
— Драко, дорогой, у тебя текут слюни.  
  
Драко нахмурился, и его зрение прояснилось, так же, как и слух. Он раздраженно уставился на Панси Паркинсон. Сидящую рядом. В полном классе. Где все были одеты, включая... Драко оглянулся на Поттера, сидевшего в заднем ряду… Поттер был действительно полностью одет, спокойно сидел на стуле и старательно что-то писал.  
  
Драко потряс головой, чтобы ее прояснить и быстро вытер рот.  
— Э-э-э, — Драко кашлянул. — Ну да, я просто отрубился, — он кивнул, тайком скосив глаза на Панси.  
— О? — переспросила Панси с ехидным видом. — Вот это помогло тебе отрубиться? — она помахала в воздухе разноцветной упаковкой с фотографией Гарри Поттера. Той самой, которую Драко недавно купил. Той самой, на которой было написано: _«Запатентованные чары Грез Наяву: трахни великолепного героя на парте; за это удовольствие не жаль заплатить и нулем за контрольную»_. Панси неискренне улыбнулась. — Или это помогло тебе оттянуться?  
  
Драко поерзал и надулся, неуверенный, о чем больше жалеет — о том, что Панси нашла эту дурацкую упаковку, или о том, что указанная упаковка на самом деле вовсе не помогла ему оттянуться. Он был болезненно возбужден, и разбираться с этой проблемой ему предстояло самостоятельно. Теперь придется бежать в ближайший туалет и дрочить, зная, что Поттер будет за ним следить, раздумывая, возможно, отчего это Драко внезапно начал прихрамывать. Это был не тот результат, которого Драко ждал. Не ждал он такого, когда использовал "Грезы наяву" в первый раз, не ждал и сейчас, в тридцать второй. Что, наверное, было немного неразумно, но Драко планировал прекратить это сумасшествие. Сразу, как только закончит _«Набор из ста особенных фантазий: может быть, это и не правда, но в этом наборе Гарри Поттер будет для вас геем!»_  
  
Прозвенел звонок, и Драко недовольно посмотрел на лежащий перед ним пустой пергамент, обиженно отмечая, что Чары выполнили обещание. За эту контрольную у него точно будет ноль.  
  
Ну и ладно, осталось еще шестьдесят восемь фантазий. Может быть, следующей он попробует _«Если вы не знаете стыда и желаете быть связанным и укрощенным, попробуйте бондаж с нашим Избранным!»_


	2. Глава 2. Драко Малфой и страшное число семь

Драко еле передвигал ноги, с трудом поспевая за одноклассниками. День был поистине изматывающий, и сейчас вместо того, чтобы тащиться в Большой Зал на ужин, он с большим удовольствием просто отправился бы уже в постель, если бы не боялся, что это будет выглядеть чересчур подозрительно. Драко и так в последнее время от слишком многих друзей слишком много раз слышал обвинения в том, что ведет себя странно.  
  
Доля истины в этом и в самом деле была, Драко и сам это прекрасно осознавал, но поделать все равно ничего не мог. Он был полон решимости расправиться со своим набором Грез Наяву с максимальной скоростью, доступной человеческому организму. Чем быстрее он с ними покончит, тем скорее сможет избавиться от этой странной одержимости Поттером. По крайней мере, такова была его версия. Драко вело вперед фанатичное стремление закончить то, что он начал; и вообще, на самом-то деле, все это никакого отношения не имело конкретно к Поттеру. Драко просто не любил бросать дела выполненными наполовину.  
  
За прошедший месяц он уже успел дойти до чар номер девяносто три, и сейчас в его школьной сумке лежала, ожидая подходящего момента, упаковка номер девяносто четыре. Да, месяц для Драко был напряженным. Он даже сам ничуть не сомневался, что дрочил слишком часто. Разумеется, и без помощи Чар он дрочил тоже. Использовать Чары, отправляясь в постель, казалось такой бесполезной их тратой: в спокойное время вроде этого он мог придумать и свои собственные фантазии. Фантазии, в которых, конечно, никогда не было Поттера. Они все были про безликого темноволосого мужчину, который в общем-то выглядел в точности, как Поттер, но Драко решил, что это кто-то другой, и, поскольку это был его собственный разум, оспорить это заявление никто, конечно же, не мог.  
  
В общем, казалось логичнее использовать Чары во время предположительно скучных уроков. Или во время перемен между уроками. Он нашел несколько тихих местечек, в которых можно было уединиться, но, к сожалению, Поттер по каким-то своим неясным причинам все еще продолжал за ним следить, и прятаться от него становилось все труднее. Драко, впрочем, очень вовремя озарило невероятным вдохновением, в порыве которого он вспомнил о странной комнате, где Поттер организовал на пятом курсе свой маленький фан-клуб, или что у них там было. Комната замечательно выручала Драко, даже несмотря на то — или благодаря тому — что Поттер проводил немало времени, пытаясь пробиться внутрь, пока Драко там находился. Очевидно, выбирая из них двоих, комната встала на сторону Драко.  
  
Свободное время, с другой стороны, на стороне Драко не было. Уроки продолжались, все ближе становились рождественские каникулы, и у него оставалось все меньше и меньше времени на Грезы Наяву о Поттере. Даже когда ему удавалось отыскать свободную минутку, Чары, казалось, только еще больше истощали его уже утомленный организм. Впрочем, это никак не убеждало Драко в том, что надо прекратить. Истощали они или нет, Чары были по-прежнему фееричны.  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Драко плюхнулся на скамью, уставившись на расставленные перед студентами неаппетитные блюда. Ему вообще-то казалось, что он голоден, но прямо сейчас он предпочел бы уйти в свою комнату и использовать приготовленную Грезу: «Мы уверены, что вы будете в восторге от возможности довести эксгибиционизм до предельного уровня, подчинив себе Героя и оттрахав его в центре Большого зала».  
  
Драко осторожно оглянулся, радостно вспоминая это название. Конечно, конечно будет только логично, даже необходимо, использовать эту Грезу прямо здесь. Прямо сейчас. Да она просто молила об этом!  
  
Приятели-слизеринцы, судя по всему, были заняты едой и не обращали на Драко внимания. В последнее время он большинство приемов пищи проводил, просто слепо уставившись в тарелку, так что, наверное, если он использует Грезу сейчас, никто не заметит разницы. С другой стороны, он сегодня уже использовал две Грезы, так что, возможно, это будет уже чересчур, но, в конце концов, он же старался покончить со всем этим как можно скорее.  
Успешно себя уговорив, и рассеянно подавив писк внутреннего голоса, пытающегося робко напомнить ему, что он просто помешался на сексе и не должен верить суждениям своего разума, Драко сунул руку в сумку и нащупал маленькую коробочку счастья. Он осторожно вынул ее и поставил на колени, доставая из кармана палочку.  
  
— Я думаю, что у тебя серьезные проблемы, Драко.  
Вздрогнув от голоса сидящей рядом Панси, Драко сжал зубы и прорычал:  
— Ешь свой ужин и оставь меня в покое.  
— Это становится зависимостью, — настойчиво проговорила Панси тоном, полным искреннего беспокойства.  
  
Раздраженный тем, что предательская часть его души была согласна с Панси, и раздраженный тем, что Панси не имела никакого права быть правой, Драко только фыркнул, избегая ее взгляда, и отчаянно скрывая тот факт, что возразить ему нечего. Решив проигнорировать ворчание Панси, Драко поправил упаковку, которая выглядела какой-то потертой. Возможно, из-за того, что он носил ее в сумке весь день. Это было неважно, так что, пожав плечами, он открыл ее и прикоснулся кончиком палочки к указанному месту.  
  
— Драко, — быстро зашептала Панси. — Прекрати. Послушай меня. Я просто пытаюсь помочь…  
— Панси, — Драко повернул голову и зло посмотрел на надоедливую подругу, но Панси не отводила широко открытых глаз от упаковки Чар, возможно, шокированная заголовком. Драко закатил глаза и попытался сказать спокойнее. — Панси, у меня осталось их только семь. И как только я их все использую, с этим будет покончено. Так что хватит меня доставать!  
— Нет, ну Драко, ты не понимаешь. Я хотела помочь, поэтому я…  
— Не суй свой нос в чужие дела и оставь меня в покое, — тихо, но очень холодно сказал Драко, слишком раздраженный, чтобы сдерживаться.  
Выражение обеспокоенного сочувствия с лица Панси тут же исчезло, сменившись обидой.  
— Ну и ладно, — огрызнулась она. — Делай, что хочешь.  
  
Она отвернулась от него и злобно набросилась на ни в чем не повинную еду в тарелке.  
Драко почувствовал себя немного виноватым, но, тем не менее, отступать не собирался. Он твердо намеревался использовать Грезу сейчас, и никакое ворчание Панси не могло его остановить. Он быстро пробормотал заклинание и закрыл глаза.  
  
Через пару секунд, почувствовав легкое головокружение, он открыл их в предвкушении, но обнаружил себя в совершенно той же обстановке. Смутившись, Драко подумал было, что Чары не сработали, но потом до него дошло, что действие этой фантазии должно было происходить в Большом зале, так что никакой смены декораций просто не требовалось. Довольный и охваченный легкой эйфорией от того, что ему предстояло сделать, он огляделся, ища глазами Поттера. Разумеется, Чары предоставили ему главного героя без промедления, и Драко увидел Поттера, входящего в зал в сопровождении своих неизменных закадычных друзей, с которыми он оживленно о чем-то беседовал.  
  
Широко ухмыльнувшись, Драко подскочил и быстро направился к своей цели, не желая терять времени, особенно учитывая, что Панси могло прийти в голову ткнуть его под ребра и разбудить в любой момент. Он подошел к Поттеру в знакомой по снам манере, когда не помнишь, как именно были преодолены препятствия на пути к желанной цели. Драко улыбнулся от удовольствия и заступил путь Поттеру, не давая ему подойти к гриффиндорскому столу.  
  
— Поттер, — игриво поприветствовал его Драко, не уверенный, чего ожидать. Иногда во время Грез Наяву, Поттер шел на сближение неохотно, иногда был заинтересован, иногда полон энтузиазма, а иногда налетал на Драко с такой неукротимой страстью и мощью, что Драко потом шатало еще несколько часов после их воображаемой встречи. Драко просто никогда на самом деле не знал, что получит на этот раз.  
  
Поттер моргнул и пробормотал:  
— Малфой? — как будто не был уверен, кого перед собой видит. Драко вздохнул про себя. Очевидно, в этой Грезе фигурировала неохотная и туповатая версия Поттера. Драко нравилась эта версия — ему все версии нравились — но налетающий Гарри сделал бы эту Грезу динамичнее. А времени было в обрез.  
  
Так что, не желая терять драгоценных секунд, Драко сделал еще один шаг к Поттеру и схватил его за рубашку, грубо дернув к себе.  
  
Оказавшись бесцеремонно прижатым к груди Драко, Поттер тихо ойкнул, а Уизли и Грейнджер закричали что-то громкое и угрожающее. Однако, Драко не обратил на эти бесплатные приложения никакого внимания, да и очевидное изумление Поттера проигнорировал, решительно прижавшись губами к его губам и обняв за талию.  
  
Поцелуй, правда, начался не очень хорошо. Драко пытался что-то сделать, старался изо всех сил, нежно покусывал и лизал губы Поттера, но не получалось ничего. Из всех их поцелуев этот был самым неудачным, потому что Поттер совершенно отказался двигать губами. В раздражении Драко отстранился, размышляя, что могло пойти не так. Очевидно было, что Греза не работала. Определенно, в чары закрался какой-то глюк, потому что все люди вокруг казались странно застывшими, и к тому же у этой версии Поттера имелась, судя по всему, только одна рабочая функция, заключавшаяся в способности очень быстро моргать.  
  
Не сдаваясь, и решив, что там, где не работают Чары, сработает его натуральное обаяние, Драко прижался к Поттеру и соблазнительно прошептал:  
— Да ладно, Гарри. Не надо притворяться, будто ты меня не хочешь. Не могу дождаться, когда твой член окажется у меня во рту. Хочешь этого? Я могу отсасывать тебе прямо на глазах у всех. А потом я прижму тебя вот здесь к гриффиндорскому столу и грубо отымею. Тебе понравится. Тебе всегда это нравится.  
  
Глаза Поттера расширились до невероятной степени, и он открыл рот, видимо, от удивления, но это было все, что Драко требовалось. Он протолкнул язык между губ Поттера, одновременно опуская руки, чтобы схватить его за ягодицы, помассировал знакомые полушария и притянул Поттера ближе. Прижавшись возбужденным членом к паху Поттера, он беззастенчиво об него потерся. В конце концов, Поттер отмер и начал реагировать, но, вместо того, чтобы обхватить голову Драко и кинуться целовать его до одурения, как он делал в норме, Поттер его оттолкнул.  
  
«Ну, здорово, — подумал потрясенный Драко. — Еще одна девственная версия Поттера». Их было уже слишком много в этом наборе. Возможно, Драко придется покупать новый. Драко потряс головой, чтобы вернуть мыслям ясность, и сконцентрировался на текущей задаче.  
  
— Все хорошо, — успокаивающе пробормотал он в губы Поттера. — Тебе понравится. Просто иди ко мне. Я заставлю тебя кричать от удовольствия, Поттер.  
Драко улыбнулся, продолжая покрывать поцелуями губы Поттера в то время, как одной рукой он взялся за молнию на его брюках, а другой обхватил его член и слегка помассировал.  
  
И тут, совершенно внезапно, в Драко ударила некая сила, зверским образом отбросила прочь от Поттера, пронесла по воздуху и швырнула на пол, больно приложив обо что-то спиной.  
В гневе, что его оторвали от Поттера так неожиданно и так жестоко, Драко полным злости взглядом поглядел на Поттера, пялящегося на него с открытым ртом, на обеспокоенно хмурящуюся Грейнджер и на Уизли, держащего палочку, направленную Драко прямо в грудь, что навело его на мысль, что Уизли его только что и заколдовал. Уизли, из всех возможных кандидатур!  
  
Это уже было неприемлемо. Декорации не должны были на него нападать, а Поттер должен был лечь на спину и, черт его дери, просто сделать это. Безусловно, реализма для простых Чар Грез Наяву оказалось слегка многовато. Что-то тут было очень не так.  
  
— Да что с вами со всеми такое? — возмутился Драко, вставая. Может, он неправильно произнес заклинание? Или просто эта Греза была повреждена…  
Его слова были встречены дополнительной порцией недоуменных взглядов. Несомненно, в этой Грезе все были идиотами.  
— Что такое с нами? — слабо переспросила Грейнджер.  
— Я здесь не для того, чтобы общаться с тобой, — фыркнул Драко. — Мне нужен только Поттер. А теперь, если вы позволите, я забираю его и ухожу. Нам еще потрахаться надо. А вы не получите ни малейшей возможности посмотреть, — Драко оттряхнул мантию и уверенно направился к Поттеру.  
— Хм, — сказал Поттер, неспособный, судя по виду, сказать ничего больше. Зато, правда, он отступил на шаг. И поднял палочку.  
  
Драко остановился и в замешательстве склонил голову набок.  
— Драко, милый, — пролепетала непонятно как оказавшаяся рядом с ним Панси.  
Драко повернул к ней голову так быстро, что у него что-то опасно хрустнуло в шее. О, ну теперь все становилось ясно, — горько подумал он, сузив глаза. Панси всегда находила способ испортить ему все удовольствие. Эта Греза была повреждена, и очевидно, виновата в этом была Панси.  
— Что ты сделала? — рявкнул Драко.  
  
Панси бросила на него извиняющийся, полный беспокойства взгляд.  
— Мне очень жаль. Я не думала, что ты… это сделаешь, — Панси взглянула на Поттера и затрясла головой, как будто ее бил озноб, а потом прочистила горло и продолжила. — Я… ну, я очень за тебя волновалась, и подумала, что я должна уничтожить семь оставшихся Грез. Ты был просто одержим. А я беспокоилась. Я просто пыталась помочь. Я уже упомянула, что я беспокоилась? — Панси шмыгнула носом. — Мне так жаль.  
  
— Уничтожила? — беззвучно повторил Драко, медленно понимая, что это означает и доходя до жуткого, жуткого осознания, которое, тем не менее, он пока не был готов принять. — Ты имеешь ввиду, что это… Они работают, не так, как должны, да? Чары работают не так, как должны. Они слегка неисправны, — с отчаянной надеждой произнес он.  
Панси покачала головой. Вид у нее был испуганный, но она не отступила.  
— Они разрушены, Драко. Они вообще не работают, — прошептала она и добавила совсем тихо. — Я думала, ты заметишь.  
— О… — Драко резко вздохнул и огляделся, натыкаясь на взгляды студентов, учителей и, наверное, вообще всей школы. Вся школа пялилась на него в полном шоке. — Это… по-настоящему, — выдохнул Драко.  
Панси закусила губу и спрятала лицо в ладонях, коротко кивнув.  
Драко подумал, что его сейчас вырвет.  
  
— Какие Чары? О чем вы говорите? Что вообще происходит? — выкрикнул Уизли, заставив всех вздрогнуть от неожиданности, и это послужило своего рода сигналом к пробуждению, поскольку все студенты принялись шептаться, их бормотание распространялось по Залу, как лесной пожар, и скоро шум стал оглушающим.  
  
Со смелостью, которой он в себе никогда не подозревал, Драко посмотрел на Поттера, который до сих пор так и не сказал ни слова, и просто таращился на Драко, как пораженный петрификусом.  
  
— Я, — попытался сказать Драко, но его горло свело спазмом. Тем не менее, этот звук привлек внимание нескольких человек, стоявших поблизости, включая Поттера, и они затихли в ожидании объяснений. Драко прокашлялся, его ум метался в попытках найти оправдание для его поступка. Желательно, настолько далекое от правды, насколько только возможно. — Я… проиграл спор. И это было… я должен был притвориться, что… и поцеловать Поттера. И… — Драко замолчал, опасаясь, что никто ему не поверит. Судя по взглядам, никто и не поверил. — Я вас одурачил, да? — сбивчиво добавил он, и рассмеялся. — Ха, ха. Смешно, да?  
  
Кто-то нервно хихикнул, кто-то фыркнул, но Поттер все так же просто глазел на него с таким видом, что Драко хотелось, чтобы земля разверзлась у него под ногами и поглотила без следа.  
  
Земля, однако, не собиралась содействовать, так что Драко сделал единственную разумную вещь, до которой смог додуматься.  
Он сбежал.


	3. Глава 3. То, что называют отрицанием

Обдумав все обстоятельства, Драко решил, что случившееся все-таки не так ужасно, как ему вначале показалось. Фактически, он был даже доволен тем, как все обернулось.  
После того, как он сбежал, охваченный паникой и стыдом, его очень вовремя озарило, что можно опять спрятаться в удобной Комнате, в которой Поттер никогда раньше достать его не мог. Решение оказалось разумным, раз уж с тех пор Драко никто не потревожил.  
  
Комната подтвердила свою редкостную практичность и услужливость, обеспечив Драко всем необходимым. Она снабдила его едой, постелью, ванной, и еще целой кучей вещей, которые вообще-то Драко нужны не были, но ему просто нравилось выдумывать для Комнаты новые задания, чтобы установить границы ее возможностей. Именно в ходе таких упражнений Драко стал обладателем надувной куклы в виде Поттера в натуральную величину. Он просто по чистой случайности пожелал увидеть Поттера — чтобы его ударить, конечно — но, очевидно, Комната не обладала способностью создавать живые объекты. У нее даже сколько-нибудь симпатичные объекты не выходили, судя по тому, какой пугающе страхолюдной получилась кукла. Передача сходства с оригиналом поражала отвратительной неточностью. Поттер был намного симпатичнее.  
  
Драко потер виски, притворяясь, что последнюю мысль подумал не он. В любом случае, в непредсказуемости его мыслей виновато было исключительно постигшее его полное помешательство, вызванное слишком, слишком долгим одиночеством в этой Комнате. К помешательству, впрочем, Драко предстояло привыкать, потому что он планировал провести здесь весь остаток своей жизни. Или как минимум еще два года, пока Поттер не закончит школу.  
  
«Это не такая уж плохая судьба», — подбадривал себя Драко. По крайней мере, ему больше не придется нервничать из-за Темного Лорда. Единственной его проблемой оставалась скука.  
  
— Я ненавижу тебя, — сообщил Драко поттероподобной кукле, устроившейся на диване напротив. Кукла только бессмысленно таращилась на него тусклыми зелеными глазами, улыбаясь выводящей из себя счастливой улыбкой безумца. — Ты урод. И твои очки еще более уродские. И волосы у тебя дурацкие, — кукла таращилась без ответа, хотя Драко мог бы поклясться, что втайне она над ним потешалась. — И ты странно пахнешь, — Драко принюхался. — И…  
  
Внезапно раздавшийся слева звук заставил Драко подскочить на диване и в шоке уставиться на большую деревянную дверь. В конце концов, до этого момента никакой двери там не было. Дверная ручка затарахтела, и Драко быстро достал палочку. Видимо, здесь было менее безопасно, чем он рассчитывал. Кто-то его нашел.  
  
Драко не знал точно, сколько времени уже просидел в Комнате, но ощущалось это как долгие-долгие дни. Надо было сообразить, что за такое время кто-нибудь догадается, где он, и в конечном итоге найдет способ проникнуть в Комнату.  
  
Дверная ручка снова затряслась, и Драко сглотнул от волнения. Это мог быть Поттер. И, вполне вероятно, он был здесь, чтобы убить Драко. Или посмеяться над ним. И Драко не знал, какой из этих двух вариантов был хуже.  
  
Он покрепче сжал палочку, ни на секунду не отводя взгляда от двери, и принялся лихорадочно обдумывать варианты возможного развития событий. Их было не так много. На самом деле, всего два: он мог либо встретиться с Поттером, либо действительно провести остаток своих дней в этой комнате. Оба сценария выглядели не слишком привлекательно.  
  
Конечно, была еще одна возможность, обдумыванием которой Драко себя развлекал, пока сидел, отрезанный от остального мира в медленно подступающем безумии. Может быть, — ну, просто в качестве гипотезы — Поттер нашел бы всю эту ситуацию интригующей. Драко великолепно целовался и, конечно же, Поттер хотя бы немножко, но должен был на него повестись после того, как Драко одарил его поцелуем. Разумеется, Поттер все равно был бы зол, ведь его поцеловали насильно, и он мог бы решить наказать Драко за это. Возможно — дыхание Драко перехватывало от этой мысли — Поттер связал бы его и принялся грязно домогаться. Что было бы ужасно, конечно. Просто ужасно. Но не так ужасно, как умереть.  
  
Драко просто-напросто ничего не оставалось бы делать, кроме как вытерпеть все эти отвратительные манипуляции. Он бы лежал, весь скучающий и несчастный, а Поттер использовал бы его тело любыми способами, какими бы ему захотелось. На самом деле, теперь, когда он об этом поразмышлял, Драко приходил к выводу, что он мог бы даже сам предложить такую сделку. Он мог бы дать Поттеру трахнуть себя в качестве извинения. Как бы Поттер отказался от такого? Да что там, Драко был готов отсосать Поттеру прямо на месте, если бы это означало, что Поттер не станет его убивать. Он был готов даже к более длительным отношениям. Если бы Поттер захотел трахать Драко на ежедневной основе в течении пары-другой месяцев, или, может быть, сто раз, чтобы отомстить за сто фантазий, Драко бы это позволил. Ему просто пришлось бы делать то, что необходимо, чтобы выжить.  
  
Чем больше Драко думал об этом, тем больше убеждался, что это был оптимальный выход при сложившихся обстоятельствах. Самый благоразумный и хитрый план. Надо было раньше до него додуматься.  
  
Решившись, Драко поднял палочку и тихо произнес отпирающее заклинание. Дверь распахнулась, и темноволосая личность не того пола ворвалась внутрь. Разочарованный, Драко сел обратно на софу и надулся.  
  
— Я с тобой не разговариваю, — проинформировал он Панси, отметив, что выглядела она довольно-таки расстроенной.  
  
Панси вздохнула и села рядом, стиснув руки и нервно ерзая.  
— Драко, мне правда очень жаль, — серьезно произнесла она, но Драко был слишком раздосадован, чтобы принять извинения. Он скрестил руки на груди и продолжил дуться. — Я не знала, что так получится, — проныла Панси. — Я думала, что оказываю тебе услугу.  
  
Драко недоверчиво покачал головой, оскорбленный тем, что Панси пыталась откровенное предательство представить, как что-то, за что он ей должен быть благодарен.  
  
— Что вообще такое на тебя нашло, что ты начала рыться в моих вещах? Моих личных вещах?! — спросил он и вздрогнул от мысли, что кто-нибудь мог рыться в его сундуке. Там были предметы, которые можно было бы назвать… уличающими. Панси открыла рот, и Драко быстро поднял руку, чтобы заставить ее замолчать. — Нет. Не утруждайся. Я не хочу слышать, как сильно ты беспокоилась обо мне, бедном-несчастном. Если это твой способ помогать людям, я бы предпочел, чтобы в будущем ты мне мешала.  
  
— Но я действительно хотела помочь! — возразила Панси, шмыгая носом и старательно имитируя дрожание нижней губы. Глаза ее, однако, оставались совершенно сухими, и Драко возвел взгляд к потолку, демонстрируя, какое презрение он испытывает к ее никудышным актерским способностям. Он верил, что она жалеет о том, как все вышло, но точно не настолько, чтобы начинать по этому поводу плакать. Панси продолжила объяснения, время от времени прерываясь на показательные пошмыгивания носом. — Ты в последнее время только и делал, что фантазировал о Поттере. Даже оценки у тебя стали хуже, Драко. И, что более важно, это уже даже начинало доставлять мне дискомфорт. Я до этого даже не подозревала, что твой организм способен производить так много слюны…  
  
— Ну, все, хватит об этом! — поспешил прервать Драко. — Это даже не самая большая проблема в твоем поступке. А вот что мне хотелось бы знать, так это почему ты не остановила меня, когда увидела, что я делаю? Готов поспорить, ты просто сидела там и смеялась вместе со всеми, — обвинил ее Драко с искренней обидой в голосе.  
  
Панси неуютно поежилась.  
— Я не смеялась. Почти, — тихо оправдалась она и поспешила продолжить, увидев, что Драко готов взорваться. — Я просто не поняла, что ты настолько дошел, что не сможешь отличить реальность от фантазии. Я думала, ну… — Панси неожиданно улыбнулась, хотя тон у нее и стал осторожным. — Я думала, ты решил забросить эти дурацкие Чары и признаться Поттеру в своих истинных чувствах.  
  
Драко, раскрыв рот, уставился на подругу в полном ужасе.  
— Признаться? В каких еще чувствах?  
— Я думала, ты скажешь ему, что влюблен в него, конечно, — Панси склонила голову набок, и дернула уголком рта.  
Драко перестал дышать, чувствуя себя так, будто Панси только что ударила его под дых.  
— Что-что? — выдохнул он слегка высоковатым голосом. — Да как ты только могла?.. Да когда это я вообще?.. Влюблен?!  
  
Панси возвела глаза к небу, а потом посмотрела долгим взглядом на ухмыляющуюся поттероподобную куклу, все еще возлежащую на соседнем диване.  
— О боже, ты прав. Как это я только могла предположить такой кошмар? При очевидном недостатке доказательств, — невозмутимо припечатала она.  
  
— Нет, нет! Подожди! — запаниковал Драко, желая, чтобы кукла исчезла, но Комната не подчинилась, словно засомневавшись в искренности его просьбы. — Эта кукла — просто случайность, — твердо сказал Драко и бешено закивал головой. — Я просто был расстроен, и использовал ее, чтобы выплеснуть это, и…  
Панси закрыла уши.  
— О, Мерлин! Пожалуйста, не рассказывай! — закричала она.  
— Панси! — зарычал Драко. — Мне просто стало скучно, и…  
Панси захныкала и Драко умолк, решив, что больше ничего на эту тему не скажет. По-видимому, что бы он ни произнес, это только ухудшало впечатление.  
  
— Прекрати, а? Мне просто нужно было с кем-нибудь поговорить. Я торчу здесь неделями! — пожаловался Драко. Ему нужны были утешения, а не эти смехотворные обвинения, которыми его забросали. — И я не влюблен в Поттера, — поспешно добавил он.  
Панси убрала руки от ушей и нахмурилась.  
— Драко, ты здесь меньше суток. Сейчас вечер субботы. И ты пропустил поход в Хогсмид, между прочим.  
— Ну, ощущалось это намного дольше, — возразил Драко. — И кому вообще сдался Хогсмид? Хотя, могу поспорить, Поттеру сдался. Могу поспорить, он отправился туда с кем-нибудь, с девушкой, конечно. И они провели целый день, обсуждая, какой я плохой и ненормальный, — Драко тайком бросил на Панси косой взгляд. — Да?  
  
Панси пожала плечами.  
— Насколько я знаю, у Поттера нет девушки. И парня тоже нет.  
— А мне-то какое дело? — огрызнулся Драко, хотя на душе у него стало легче.  
  
Бросив на Драко раздраженный взгляд, Панси все же приложила некоторые усилия, чтобы ее голос прозвучал мягко.  
— Думаю, для тебя пришло время перестать скрываться…  
— Панси, я тебе сказал, я не влюблен в Поттера, и я не гей!  
— Перестать скрываться в Комнате, — хихикнула Панси.  
  
— Мне и здесь хорошо, спасибо, — заверил ее Драко, немножко шмыгнув носом. На самом деле ему не было здесь хорошо. Здесь было невероятно скучно, несмотря на надувного Поттера. Но кто знает, что может случиться, если Драко предстанет перед всеми. Будут ли над ним смеяться? А может, сделают что-нибудь еще хуже? Драко прочистил горло и набрался храбрости, чтобы озвучить беспокоящий его вопрос. — Что произошло после того, как я ушел?  
  
Панси скривилась и отвела глаза.  
— Ну, все налетели на меня с вопросами, пытаясь понять, что произошло. Так что я придерживалась твоей — очень слабенькой, между нами говоря, — истории. Я сказала им, что ты проиграл пари и должен был поцеловать Поттера.  
— Кто-нибудь тебе поверил?  
— Думаю, пара человек действительно поверила. Из тех, кто не видел, как это происходило. Но, знаешь, большинство… — Панси сделал несчастное лицо. — Они не знают про Чары Грез Наяву, и просто пытаются прийти к какому-то выводу на основании того, что видели. Так что они думают, что ты влюбился в Поттера.  
  
Драко захныкал и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
— Прости меня, Драко. Мне правда жаль, — Панси погладила его по спине и добавила. — А, и тебя ищет МакГонагал. Наверное, она хочет назначить тебе отработку. Или попросить о поцелуе.  
  
Панси засмеялась над собственной шуткой, и Драко развернулся к ней, окидывая злобным взглядом, но решил оставить ее поддразнивания без ответа и задать наконец вопрос, волновавший его больше всего.  
  
— А Поттер? Он тоже не поверил в историю про пари, да?  
— Поттеру еще предстоит проявить признаки жизни. Пока он все еще выглядит примерно вот так, — Панси показала на куклу. — Ну, минус жуткую улыбку. Но, — Панси мгновение поколебалась. — Я узнала кое-что интересное. Поттер, Грейнджер и Уизли исчезали сегодня из Хогсмида. Я знаю, потому что я пыталась их найти. Когда я их, в конце концов, обнаружила, я, разумеется, стала подслушивать. Они говорили о братьях Уизли и Волшебных Штучках Уизли, или чем-то в этом роде. Это там ты купил Чары? — Драко, помертвев, кивнул. — Ну, Уизли разорялся на тему, что его братья точно им соврали, и не надо их слушать, так что я решила, что они, скорее всего, смотались на Косую Аллею. Что запрещено, так что я, конечно, доложила о своих подозрениях профессору Снейпу. Я уверена, что он их накажет, — Панси зловеще ухмыльнулась. — В любом случае, Уизли и Грейнджер выглядели очень расстроенными. Думаю, они поняли — ну, я полагаю, Грейнджер поняла — что у тебя были эти Чары Грез Наяву.  
  
— А Поттер? — быстро спросил Драко. Ему было страшно даже подумать, что должен был почувствовать Поттер, когда он узнал о существовании в продаже такого продукта, и к тому же о том, что Драко по своей воле и желанию его купил.  
— Я же тебе сказала, — Панси снова указала на куклу. — Он временно покинул мир живых, — она весело улыбнулась. — Знаешь, во всем этом есть и положительная сторона. Очевидно, ты в одиночку полностью вывел из строя Поттера. Всего лишь поцеловав и облапав. Учитывая, что ваша семья сейчас у Темного Лорда в немилости, думаю это могло бы поправить дело... — тут Панси нахмурилась и погрустнела. — С другой стороны, это может его реально разозлить. Ну, то, что ты влюблен в…  
Драко сузил глаза, и Панси милосердно сжала губы, не закончив фразы.  
  
— Идем, — она с решительным видом вздохнула. — Время отбоя уже прошло. Некому тебя дразнить. Не можешь же ты оставаться здесь вечно! Рано или поздно тебе придется показаться и какое-то время терпеть насмешки. Я уверена, что очень скоро все об этом забудут. — Панси прикусила губу. — Хотя, может, и не очень скоро, конечно. Лично я не забуду это никогда. Выражение лица Поттера… Лицо Уизли, когда ты схватил Поттера за зад... О, ты должен был это видеть, Драко! Я думала, он грянется в обморок. И этот странный малявка с камерой фотографировал, не останавливаясь. Я думала, он кончит в штаны, в таком он был экстазе. И еще я слышала, что профессора Снейпа по-настоящему вырвало в шляпу профессора Спраут…  
  
— Это не очень помогает, Панси, — прорычал Драко и мгновенно побледнел. — Подожди. Фотографии?  
— Ну да. Этот парнишка продавал их. По галлеону за фото. Два галлеона за то, где ты пытаешься расстегнуть на Поттере брюки, — она печально улыбнулась. — Он заработал состояние, пока МакГонагал не конфисковала все снимки. Не представляю, что она собирается с ними делать, — Панси с намеком подвигала бровями.  
  
— Фу! — простонал Драко, всерьез задумываясь, не шарахнуть ли себя чарами стирания памяти. Или просто случайной вазой. В ту же минуту, как он об этом подумал, случайная ваза с готовностью появилась у него под рукой. — Я остаюсь здесь, — объявил он, надувшись. — Навсегда.  
— Нет, не остаешься, — Панси схватила Драко за руку и сдернула с дивана. — Ты ведешь себя смешно и по-детски. Давай, если будешь хорошим мальчиком и пойдешь со мной обратно в нашу гостиную, я разрешу тебе взять с собой эту куклу.  
  
Драко вырвал руку и нахмурился.  
— Прекрати!  
Панси усмехнулась.  
— Ты знаешь, Драко, эта кукла выглядит какой-то чересчур счастливой. Что такого ты с ней делал? Или с собой с ее помощью?  
— Панси…  
— И еще она просто удивительно обнажена…  
— Хорошо! — выкрикнул Драко. — Я пойду с тобой, только заткнись и ни слова больше об этой проклятой кукле!  
  
Панси усмехнулась и направилась к двери. Потом подождала, пока Драко выйдет первым, как будто боялась, что он как-нибудь ее перехитрит. Но Драко был слишком усталым и подавленым, чтобы бороться с Панси и дальше, так что он ограничился ворчанием.  
  
— Не будь таким кислым, — посоветовала Панси. — Ты можешь поиграть в игру «Я не влюблен в Поттера, но хочу часами пялиться на его обнаженное тело» и у себя в комнате.  
  
Драко мрачно обогнал Панси, усиленно топая ногами, пока не вспомнил, что им нужно передвигаться тихо, если они не хотят, чтобы их поймал Филч. Очевидно, одну отработку Драко себе уже заполучил, так что еще одна была ему совсем ни к чему.  
  
К счастью, Панси шла за Драко молча, и они быстро, но осторожно продвигались в сторону гостиной Слизерина. Сперва они с опаской заглядывали за каждый угол, и останавливались при каждом подозрительном шорохе, опасаясь Миссис Норис. Но удача сегодня была на их стороне, и Драко решил, что это всего лишь справедливо. В последние два дня на него уже обрушилось более чем достаточно проблем.  
  
Они уже почти дошли до класса зельеварения, и Панси с облегчением вздохнула.  
— Ох, тебе повезло, что никто нам не встретился. Я рисковала, разыскивая тебя, знаешь ли.  
— Начнем с того, что все это произошло только по твоей вине! — прошептал Драко, разозленный тем, что Панси, очевидно, этот небольшой факт упустила из виду.  
— Вряд ли моя вина, что ты запал на Поттера.  
  
Драко остановился перед дверью в класс зельеварения и повернулся лицом к Панси, вперяя в нее мрачный взгляд.  
— Говорю в последний раз, Панси, я не запал на… Поттер?  
  
Драко резко вздохнул, увидев, что дверь рядом с ним распахнулась, из нее метнулась темная фигура, схватила Драко за руку и втащила в сумрачный класс. Все это случилось так быстро, что к тому времени, как его мозг успел осознать происходящее, дверь класса уже захлопнулась, и Драко оказался зажат между холодной стеной и теплым телом.  
  
Было темно, но не настолько темно, чтобы Драко не смог узнать удерживающего его человека. Совершенно определенно, это был Поттер.  
  
Драко быстро потянулся за палочкой, но обнаружил, что она исчезла. Поттер усмехнулся, на мгновение до жути напомнив Драко его новоприобретенную поттероподобную куклу, и поднял руку, помахав зажатой в ней палочкой. Он направил ее на дверь и громкий стук, который Драко до этого момента даже не замечал, резко прекратился. Драко понадеялся, что Панси сделает умную вещь и побежит за помощью.  
  
Хотя похоже было, что помощь все равно опоздает. Выражение лица Поттера ясно говорило, что он настроен по-деловому. И дело, о котором шла речь, скорее всего, было мокрым. Или имело прямое отношение к нанесению увечий, способных изуродовать тонкие черты Драко. Это было очень огорчительно, но когда Поттер отбросил палочку и достал из кармана разноцветную упаковку, Драко начал мечтать о том, чтобы Поттер поторопился уже и просто убил его поскорее, избавляя от дальнейшего унижения. Драко не хотел обсуждать свои фантазии с Поттером ни при каких обстоятельствах. Смерть была предпочтительнее позора.  
  
Однако, вместо того, чтобы швырнуть в Драко каким-нибудь надолго запоминающимся проклятием, Поттер улыбнулся, и в его глазах замерцали веселые искры. Если бы Драко не был уверен в обратном, он бы даже решил, что Поттер вовсе не огорчен. Что могло означать одно: Поттер решил ударить Драко по самому больному — высмеять его вместо того, чтобы драться.  
  
И, как раз когда Драко мысленно подготавливал себя к унижению, Поттер произнес самую неожиданную фразу, какую только можно было представить.  
  
Он прошептал, согревая горячим дыханием губы Драко:  
— А скажи-ка мне Малфой, — Поттер улыбнулся еще шире. — Ты прочел то, что напечатано на этой штуке мелким шрифтом?


	4. Глава 4. Мелким шрифтом

Драко застыл, совершенно сбитый с толку. Вообще-то, он действительно не читал, что там было написано на упаковке Грез Наяву, если не считать, конечно, броских заголовков. Но, по его скромному мнению, прямо сейчас загадочное замечание Поттера было наименьшей из его проблем. Что бы Поттер ни собирался сделать или сказать дальше, для Драко это практически неизбежно означало неприятности. Следовательно, главной задачей Драко сейчас было попытаться сбежать. И сделать это было нелегко: Поттер навалился на него, пригвоздив к стене, а его палочку отшвырнул куда-то в темноту класса.  
  
Драко проанализировал положение, в котором оказался. Поттер стоял, расставив ноги и удерживая бедрами ноги Драко. Правой рукой он почти до боли вцепился в его плечо. Губы Поттера были так близко, что могло показаться, будто он собирается Драко поцеловать, а не подвергнуть издевательствам. Так что на самом деле Драко оставалось сделать только одно. Этот способ выбраться из нынешнего затруднительно положения вызывал, правда, некоторую долю смущения. Драко поморщился при одной мысли о нем, но альтернатив все равно не было.  
  
Он подался вперед, почти прижавшись губами к губам Поттера, и чуть не забыл, что собирался делать дальше, потому что Поттер, явно не ожидавший такого поворота, резко вздохнул и широко раскрыл глаза. Драко решительно запихнул свои внезапно пробудившиеся иррациональные желания подальше и злобно прошептал, задевая губы Поттера:  
— Ебал я твой хренов мелкий шрифт.   
  
А потом резко поднял ногу и врезал бедром Поттеру по яйцам.  
  
Поттер громко вскрикнул и отшатнулся, матерясь и хватаясь за промежность.   
  
Освобожденный, Драко метнулся в ту сторону, куда, как ему показалось, отлетела палочка. Было темно, Драко то и дело спотыкался о разнообразные стулья и ударялся о длинные деревянные столы, но не сдавался. Он продолжал неистовые поиски палочки, ведь без нее он даже дверь открыть не мог.  
  
Поттер в конце концов прекратил ругаться и прошептал смутно знакомое заклинание. Драко ощутил волну магии, и все свечи в классе зажглись, наконец-то давая необходимый свет.  
  
— Очень любезно с твоей стороны, — похвалил Драко, немедленно заметив палочку в нескольких шагах от себя. Он бросился к ней и уже сжал в руке, но тут же ее коварно выдернуло из его пальцев, и она полетела к Поттеру, который с легкостью ее поймал. Драко в ярости уставился на него, теперь уже не столько напуганный, сколько раздраженный.  
  
— Я тебя ненавижу! — вспылил он. — Какого хрена тебе надо? Оставь меня в покое!  
Лицо у Поттера было красное, по-видимому, и от злости, и от боли, но он все равно умудрился усмехнуться. Ублюдок. В руке он гордо держал обе палочки. Драко печально посмотрел на свою.  
  
— Все равно ты бы не стал бросать в меня заклятием, — уверенно объявил Поттер.  
  
Драко недоверчиво покачал головой.  
  
— Хочешь, поспорим?  
  
Поттер склонил голову набок, и его улыбка стала еще шире.  
  
— Смотря на что. Когда проиграешь, поцелуешь меня снова?  
  
— О, чувство юмора проснулось. Очень смешно, — буркнул Драко. Поведение Поттера его тревожило. Что этот придурок задумал? Слишком тот был спокоен, учитывая все обстоятельства.  
  
Поттер поднял бровь, а затем швырнул Драко его палочку. Она полетела прямо к нему, и он без всяких усилий ее поймал. Искренне поразившись, но не тратя время на глупые сомнения по поводу нежданной удачи, он направил ее на Поттера и ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Тупой гриффиндорец. Теперь ты попал.  
  
— Да? Ну, покажи, на что ты способен, — беспечно предложил Поттер и убрал свою палочку в карман.  
  
Ухмылка Драко померкла, и он растерянно посмотрел на Поттера.  
  
— В любой момент, когда будешь готов, — через минуту напомнил Поттер очень скучающим голосом. — Заклясть меня — единственный способ для тебя выбраться из этого класса. Или, ну, мы могли бы поговорить.  
  
— Поговорить? — фыркнул Драко, в глубине души очень недовольный собой, потому что заклясть Поттера оказалось действительно намного сложнее, чем он думал. Заклятья просто не желали произноситься. – Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать, Поттер. Я не хочу тебя видеть. Я не хочу тебя целовать, и совершенно точно не хочу с тобой трахаться, если это то, что у тебя на уме. Или это жалкое тисканье в Зале так тебя перевозбудило, что ты просто не можешь перестать думать о повторении?.. — Драко нахмурился, расстроенный тем, что его речь закончилась на вопросительной интонации, хотя произнести ее он намеревался, как твердое утверждение с восклицанием.  
  
Поттер покусывал губу, выглядел довольным и явно старался сдержать смех, хотя Драко, хоть убейся, не мог вообразить, что он тут нашел веселого.  
  
— Ты действительно не читал мелкий…  
  
— Да заткнешься ты уже насчет этого чертова мелкого шрифта?! — раздраженно заорал Драко. — Что там им написано? Что я облысею, если буду использовать Чары слишком часто? — Драко побледнел. — Там же не это написано, нет? — выдохнул он, всерьез обеспокоившись.  
  
Поттер от души расхохотался.  
  
— Нет, там не это написано. Там написано кое-что, что может оказаться для тебя гораздо хуже, — глаза у Поттера снова сверкнули, хотя, возможно, это свет свечей странно в них отражался. Драко в любом случае решил, что Поттер — злобный ублюдок. Он явно собирался унижать Драко и дальше. — Слушай, Малфой…  
  
— Нет, это ты слушай, — быстро прервал Драко и набрал в грудь побольше воздуха. Он был решительно настроен минимизировать ущерб, и, если для этого нужно было принести извинения, был готов и на это. — Ладно. Да, я купил проклятый набор из ста фантазий и да, я его использовал. Много. Я это сделал, потому что… Я это сделал…  
  
— Смеха ради? — с готовностью предположил Поттер.  
  
— Да! Именно! — подтвердил Драко с облегчением. — И вчера я… хм… Грезил наяву… В смысле с большой буквы, как в названии. Я не грезил наяву о тебе. Еще чего! Это было другое. Это все были Чары, — Драко подавленно замолчал. — Ну, очевидно, не были, но я думал, что были, и именно это и важно. Я просто перепутал и ошибся, и… и… я…  
  
— Можешь не мучаться так, — с иронией заметил Поттер.  
  
— Я вообще не виноват! — огрызнулся Драко, позабыв про извинения. — Это Панси виновата. Она испортила мои фантазии! — Драко зарычал, когда Поттер рассмеялся, заставив его осознать, как именно прозвучала только что сказанная фраза. — Заткнись! — Драко угрожающе помахал палочкой. — Хочешь найти действительно виноватого — обвиняй этих отвратительных близнецов. Это они до такого додумались. Я всего лишь потребитель, а не изобретатель. И очень недовольный потребитель, — добавил он презрительно.  
  
— Боюсь, я не могу винить изобретателей. Я думаю, они гении.  
  
— О, ну, правильно. Мы не можем обвинять Святых Уизли, давайте обвиним злого слизеринца! Просто великолепно, Поттер, — гневно произнес Драко. — В любом случае, ты ничего не можешь мне сделать. Я не совершил ничего плохого. Ты не можешь запретить мне фантазировать. Мне даже не нужны дурацкие Чары. Я справлюсь и сам, пожалуйста. Смотри! — Драко закрыл глаза и ухмыльнулся. — Видишь, я делаю это прямо сейчас. Я воображаю тебя голым, — он шокированно вздохнул. — Ой, у тебя такой маленький член. И, ой, ты одет в розовую юбку! О, и вот, ты наклоняешься и раздвигаешь… — Драко распахнул глаза, сообразив, что Поттер ржет, как ненормальный.  
  
Тот хватался за бока, и смеялся так, что по щекам у него даже слезы текли.  
  
— Ты… такой забавный, — выдохнул Поттер, безуспешно пытаясь успокоиться.  
  
— Рад оказаться полезен, — Драко надулся, опуская палочку.  
  
Поттер наклонил голову, посерьезнел и двинулся к Драко.  
  
— Не подходи! — Драко снова поднял палочку, крепче сжимая ее в руке, но Поттер не обратил на его угрозу ни малейшего внимания.  
  
— Ты должен кое-что знать, — серьезно сказал он. — Ты не покупал «Набор из ста особенных фантазий» со мной в главной роли.  
  
Драко нахмурился, снова захваченный врасплох. Странности Поттера просто не имели границ. Ну, хорошо, если Поттер хочет в это верить, то кто такой Драко, чтобы его разочаровывать?  
  
— Конечно, не покупал, — быстро согласился Драко. — Я просто пошутил. Зачем бы мне покупать подобное?  
  
Поттер невозмутимо подходил все ближе, заставляя руку Драко с зажатой в ней палочкой дрожать. Но заколдовать нахального ублюдка у Драко по-прежнему никак не получалось.  
  
— Правда не покупал, — продолжил Поттер. — Ты купил «Набор особенных фантазий: Если у вас есть готовый сюжет, добавьте немного реальности своим мечтам», — Поттер улыбнулся. — И ниже там мелким шрифтом: «название и картинка сверху покажут человека, которого вы… — щеки Поттера порозовели и он прокашлялся, — человека, которого вы хотите больше всего», — тихо закончил Поттер, и все внутри у Драко скрутилось от жуткого чувства… Он даже в мыслях не смел произносить определенное слово, рифмующееся с «морковь».   
  
Когда Поттер заговорил снова, голос его казался слишком севшим для обычного разговора.   
— И еще более мелким шрифтом… — он взглянул на упаковку в своей руке и прочитал вслух: — «Этот набор просто оживляет ваши существовавшие до этого фантазии. Он их не создает. Изготовители не несут ответственности за отсутствие у вас воображения. Количество и качество Грез Наяву зависит от вашего разума, так что неспособным вдохновиться ханжам деньги не возвращаются. Максимальное количество Грез Наяву — сотня. Минимальное — одна. Количество Грез в наборе на цену не влияет».  
  
Драко в полном ужасе покачал головой, отказываясь верить.  
— Нет, — прохрипел он.   
  
Это было неправдой. Это не могло быть правдой. Потому что, если бы это было правдой, это бы означало, что Драко не просто случайно наткнулся на набор с фантазиями о Гарри Поттере. Это бы означало, что Панси была права, и Драко был в Поттера влюблен. Даже не зная об этом! Но Панси никогда не была права, а если бы была, то от абсурдности этого просто случился бы конец света. Но конец света не случился, следовательно, Поттер все это несомненно выдумал.  
  
— Ты врешь, — твердо заявил Драко.  
  
— Нет. Правда, нет. Я сегодня сам купил такой набор, — Поттер помахал упаковкой.  
  
— Значит, Уизли врут. Может быть, ты купил этот неполный набор, но я купил настоящий. Они тебя одурачили, — Драко кивнул. — Ужасно с их стороны. Тебе надо пойти и проклясть их. Иди. Я тебя прикрою.  
  
Поттер покачал головой.  
— Они очень расстроились, когда мы пришли к ним с обвинениями. Были в шоке, что мы могли подумать, будто они поступили бы со мной так, и даже согласились выпить веритасерум. И, кроме того, это же звучит логично, если подумать. Ты так не считаешь?  
  
— Как это может быть логично? Я не… я не хочу тебя, Поттер! — Драко хотел бы, чтобы Поттер перестал трястись, а то у него начинала кружиться голова. Или это Драко сам по себе испытывал головокружение и трясся. На самом деле разница была невелика, потому что чем больше Драко об этом думал, тем больше ему казалось, что конец света все-таки случится.  
  
— Очевидно, у меня есть сто аргументов, которые доказывают, что ты не прав, — Поттер стоял теперь чересчур близко и каким-то неведомым образом втянул в себя весь воздух в комнате, так что Драко осталось только судорожно открывать рот и умирать от удушья.  
  
Он потряс головой, не в силах говорить. Подумать только, совсем недавно он считал события в Большом Зале самым унизительным, что могло с ним произойти. И вот теперь здесь был Поттер, улыбающийся нагло и злобно, довольный, что открыл — вернее, выдумал, конечно, — самый страшный секрет Драко. Вообще-то, Драко всегда твердил, что Поттер чудовищно жестокий ублюдок. И не должен был бы сейчас испытывать такое жгучее разочарование, убедившись, что все это время был прав.  
  
— Ты мне даже не нравишься, — капризно сказал Драко. — Тебя обманули.  
  
— То же самое Рон сказал…  
  
— Ну, значит, сегодня день, когда правы оказываются неправильные люди.  
  
— …когда увидел вот это, — Поттер показал на упаковку в своей руке и нежно улыбнулся. — А потом он упал в обморок.  
  
— Неудивительно, если там в главной роли его сестра. Фу! — Драко прикрыл глаза левой рукой. — Я тоже не хочу это видеть.  
  
— А я думаю, хочешь, — тихо возразил Поттер, засовывая упаковку в правую руку Драко и почти выбивая из нее палочку.  
  
Вопреки здравому смыслу, Драко посмотрел сквозь пальцы и, задохнувшись от изумления, схватил упаковку обеими руками, даже не заметив, как его палочка упала на пол. Его собственное лицо усмехалось и подмигивало с картинки, а заголовок внизу гласил: <i>«Набор из ста особенных фантазий: Правда это или только маска, а Драко Малфой выглядит настоящим мерзавцем, но мы гарантируем, что вы очень приятно удивитесь, стоит вам раздвинуть ему ноги и пристроиться между ними!»</i>  
  
— Ты извращенец! — завопил Драко, срываясь на нечленораздельное бормотание, но Поттер только опять рассмеялся. — Я должен был догадаться! — продолжил возмущаться Драко. — Это ты на меня запал! Поэтому ты за мной и ходишь повсюду, да? Чтобы запускать свои грязные фантазии. Об заклад побьюсь, ты купил набор раньше, чем я!  
  
Поттер покачал головой и со смехом отверг обвинение:  
— Нет, я правда купил его только сегодня. Поверь, это стало для меня шоком, но не таким сильным шоком, каким должно было быть, — голос у Поттера опять стал хрипловатый, и это быстрее, чем что-либо другое, простимулировало мозг Драко осознать, наконец, очевидное.  
  
Все слова уже были сказаны, но он только сейчас понял их смысл: Поттер на него запал. Поттер о нем фантазировал.  
  
Поттер держал его за руку.  
  
Драко нахмурился, не понимая, зачем Поттер вцепился в его левую руку, и тем более не представляя, зачем он это ему позволяет.  
  
— Я следил за тобой, потому что думал, что ты что-то скрываешь, — губы Поттера дрогнули, когда он провел кончиками пальцев по запястью Драко, медленно продвигая их все выше, отодвигая его рукав. — В каком-то смысле я был прав, — добавил он.   
  
Чувствительную кожу Драко покалывало, и он забыл обо всем, способный сконцентрироваться только на замечательных ощущениях, пробужденных прикосновениями Поттера. Потом Поттер резко вздохнул и спросил:  
— Что это?  
  
Ресницы Драко затрепетали и ему потребовалась пара мгновений, чтобы прийти в себя, а потом он посмотрел вниз на маленький белый шрам на своем предплечье.  
  
— А. Несчастный случай. С павлином. Долгая история. Неважно.  
  
Поттер широко ему улыбнулся, осветив этой улыбкой комнату ярче, чем могли все мерцающие свечи вместе взятые.  
  
— Долгая и очень грустная история, знаешь ли, — заметил Драко, немного выведенный из себя. — И давай продолжай, что ты там делаешь, — сообразив, что он только что сказал и вспомнив, что секунду назад он был на Поттера зол, Драко прочистил горло и исправился: — Я имею ввиду, что за фигню ты тут делаешь, Поттер?!  
  
— Составляю планы, как тебя поцеловать, вообще-то, — прямо ответил Поттер, его взгляд переместился на рот Драко. Драко нервно облизал пересохшие губы, твердо уверенный, что должен относиться к плану Поттера отрицательно, но ни одного аргумента против него вспомнить почему-то не удавалось. С точки зрения Драко, изумительный был план.  
  
Поттер дернул Драко за руку, и он, запнувшись, шагнул вперед. Неловкое движение напомнила ему, что несколько мгновений назад вся ситуация была очень неловкой. Поттер считал, что Драко в него влюблен, а этого просто не могло быть. Вернее, этого не могло быть, если Поттер не был ответно влюблен в Драко. А если был, тогда, вполне возможно, и могло.  
  
Драко все еще сжимал в руке упаковку Грез Наяву, предполагаемое письменное доказательство того, что Поттер на него запал. Но что, если Чары лгали?  
  
— Мы не должны просто верить этим Чарам, — прошептал Драко, потому что громче просто не получалось. Его отвлекало то, что лицо Поттера было слишком близко. Так близко, что они соприкасались носами.  
  
— Согласен, — заговорщицки шепнул в ответ Поттер, как будто они старались говорить тише, чтобы Чары их не услышали. А потом его дыхание немного сбилось, и он придвинулся еще ближе, касаясь губ Драко своими. Теплое мягкое прикосновение привело Драко в ужас, потому что он понял, что каким-то образом забыл, как надо целоваться. Надо ли двигать губами, языком, головой, руками? Надо ли дышать? Все это начало вдруг казаться очень сложным.  
  
Но потом Поттер наклонил голову, и кончик его языка коснулся нижней губы Драко, и Драко забыл о волнении. Гораздо важнее было втянуть язык Поттера в рот и прижать Поттера к себе еще ближе, хотя эта последняя задача оказалась невыполнимой. Драко обнял Поттера за талию и попытался его потянуть на себя, но он и так был уже слишком близко. Его грудь уютно прижималась к груди Драко и, если он хотел прижать его еще ближе, оставалось только засунуть Поттера себе в штаны, что, вообще-то, вовсе не казалось плохой идеей, пусть даже она была и не проста в исполнении.  
  
Потом Поттер немного отстранился, запутавшись руками в волосах Драко и явно решив превратить его в собственного светловолосого, но такого же лохматого близнеца.  
  
— Я верю в это, — выдохнул Поттер, но Драко совершенно не понял, о чем он говорит. Зато он был согласен с долгой, полной работы мысли и интеллектуальных озарений фразой, прозвучавшей как громкий протяжный стон, потому что губы Драко совершенно не желали прекращать целовать Поттера ради чего-то настолько тривиального, как беседа. Хотя неизвестно, может, это Поттер довольно застонал, а может, у Драко в ушах загудело: трудно было сконцентрироваться на чем-то, кроме языка Поттера, усердно изучающего его рот.  
  
— Ниже, — горячо выдохнул Поттер между поцелуями.  
  
Драко на протяжении долгих, насыщенных минут пытался расшифровать, что бы это значило, но ничего не получалось. Слова Поттера были не так важны, как легкие подрагивания его языка, волшебным образом отзывающиеся подгибанием пальцев у Драко на ногах. Более того, продолжать целовать Поттера было делом предельной важности. В конце концов, как было установлено ранее, Поттер захватил весь воздух в комнате, а сейчас он любезно им делился, и было бы неразумно отвергнуть этот жест доброй воли, способный спасти жизнь.  
  
— Руки, — пояснил Поттер, вцепляясь в волосы Драко крепче и наклоняя его голову с намерением сделать поцелуй настолько обжигающим, чтобы у Драко все внутренности расплавились от жара. Это было хорошо. Не так уж и нужны ему были эти внутренности, решил Драко сквозь горячечный туман.  
  
И только после того, как Поттер прекратил свою атаку, и Драко принялся счастливо покусывать его губы, его настигло внезапное озарение, позволившее раскрыть гениальный секретный шифр Поттера. Драко сообразил, что «ниже» и «руки» означает, что нужно опустить руки ниже. Так он и сделал, сжав зад Поттера сквозь его мантию, брюки и трусы. Слоев одежды было слишком много, но все равно это было здорово.  
  
Поттер определенно с этой оценкой был согласен, потому что он зарычал и принялся толкать Драко всем телом, заставляя его пятиться назад, словно собирался сбить с ног. Драко бы покорно упал и дал себя затоптать, но тут его задница уперлась в край случайного стола. Или, может, стол был не такой уж и случайный, потому что он казался заметно выше обычных парт. Это был, наверное, стол Снейпа, что было забавно, и, в то же время, очень-очень неправильно.  
  
Хотя времени на то, чтобы из-за этого беспокоиться, не было, поскольку Поттер вдвинул ногу между бедер Драко, и того неожиданно охватило дурацкое желание объявить, что вот и пришло самое время Поттеру «очень приятно удивиться», но кончилось все тем, что он только судорожно втянул воздух. Поттер прижал свою ногу так идеально и потом так ею подвигал, что Драко закрыл глаза, пытаясь сдержать стон. Громкий звук, сорвавшийся с его губ, заставил его запоздало прийти к заключению, что лучше бы было закрыть рот.  
  
Впрочем, было хорошо, что он не закрыл рот, потому что светлая полоска кожи на шее Поттера оказалась прямо перед ним, ничем не скрытая, у самых его губ. Он едва успел прижаться к ней, наслаждаясь ее мягкостью и вдыхая аромат шампуня Поттера, как его схватили за волосы и потянули назад. Поттер начал сам целовать шею Драко, и это было замечательно, но слегка раздражало, потому что вся эта затея с целованием шей была идеей Драко, а Поттер ее коварно украл.  
  
Поттер, правда, тоже был не всем доволен. Он схватился за воротник рубашки Драко, резко его дергая.  
  
— Застряло, — пожаловался Поттер, горячо дыша у Драко над ухом. Драко подумал, что надо бы объяснить Поттеру про пуговицы, но оказалось куда важнее схватиться за его задницу, и помочь ему двигаться дальше этим идеальным образом, от которого у Драко кружилась голова. Головокружение превращалось тем временем в проблему, и Драко уже начинал терять терпение, но тут Поттер объявил его рубашке войну. К счастью, Поттер был Избранным и настоящим Героем, и поэтому благополучно поверг непримиримого врага, вырвав две верхние пуговицы, и затем отпраздновал победу, укусив Драко в ключицу. Драко отметил знаменательное событие стоном.  
  
Поттер продолжал кусать его шею, а потом осыпал короткими извиняющимися поцелуями горящую кожу, как будто никак не мог решить, хочет ли он быть груб, или очень, очень нежен. Драко был не в силах определить, какое отношение ему нравилось больше, хотя он сообразил, что не должен позволять Поттеру оставлять на своей шее следы. Откинув голову, он подставил горло, что явно противоречило его желанию избежать засосов, но вряд ли имело значение сейчас, когда стол под Драко исчез, оставив его парить прямо в воздухе, не ощущая ничего, кроме вечнодвижущейся меж его бедер идеальной ноги Поттера.  
  
Когда накатил оргазм, Драко вспомнил, что именно в этот момент он обычно просыпался. Именно так заканчивались все его грезы. Так что было очень важно не кончать, и Драко попытался сказать Поттеру, что он должен прекратить двигаться, но только вскрикнул, когда наслаждение прошило его тело.  
  
Медленно он опустился вниз оттуда, где летал до этого. Стол снова оказался под ним, неудобно впиваясь в зад. Он открыл глаза, ощущая липкую влагу, растекшуюся в штанах, но дискомфорт был быстро забыт, как только он осознал, что Поттер все еще был с ним. Тяжело дышал, без конца лез целоваться и, оседлав бедро Драко, прижимался к нему членом, твердым и горячим даже сквозь всю их одежду.  
  
— Это по-настоящему, — выдохнул Драко, неожиданно наполняясь невероятным счастьем.  
  
Поттер ответил что-то неподдающееся расшифровке и припечатал слюнявым влажным поцелуем подбородок Драко.  
  
— Мне надо… — выдавил Поттер, и не смог закончить мысль. Но Драко сейчас был достаточно рассудителен, чтобы догадаться, что ему нужно. Угол, под которым Поттер терся о ногу Драко, был не таким удачным, как получилось у него, и Драко подумал, что ему лучше бы встать, или что-то вроде того. Или сделать что-то совсем другое. Что-то более интересное.  
  
— Я ударил тебя, — вспомнил Драко.  
  
— Ммм. Ужас, — согласился Поттер, наказывая Драко страстным поцелуем. Что было не слишком логично с его стороны и, в конечном итоге, только подталкивало Драко к действиям.  
  
— Я должен… — Драко отдышался после того, как его рот освободили. — Поцеловать и все пройдет?  
  
Он не был уверен, зачем вообще это предлагает, но казалось честным вознаградить Поттера, раз уж тот нашел в себе достаточно великодушия, чтобы оказаться настоящим.  
  
Несколько секунд можно было подумать, что Поттер его не услышал, но потом тот резко прекратил движения и отступил, уставившись на Драко расширенными глазами и открыв рот так, что это могло бы быть комично, если бы не было так мило.  
  
— О, — Поттер моргнул и улыбнулся той своей забавной сияющей улыбкой, увидев которую, Драко понял, что он счастлив, что все-таки решился это предложить. — Хорошо, — Поттер в секунду расстегнул брюки, но на этом его мозги отключились, и он никак не мог сообразить, как вытащить член из трусов.  
  
— Сейчас, — мягко произнес Драко, хватая Поттера за бедра и поворачивая его так, чтобы на этот раз он оказался прижат к столу. Слегка дрожа по какой-то ему самому непонятной причине, Драко опустился на колени, медленно стягивая с бедер Поттера брюки и белье.  
  
Он сглотнул, когда обнажился член Поттера, толстый и твердый, и не такой длинный, как в фантазиях Драко, но все равно идеальный. Драко осторожно к нему прикоснулся. Просто легко провел кончиками пальцев, но Поттер тут же отреагировал, резко вздохнув.  
  
— Теплый, — неизвестно зачем шепнул Драко, сжимая вокруг него руку. Он собирался сказать, что это приятно, но не стал, потому что прозвучало бы глупо.  
  
— Приятно, — выдохнул Поттер, и Драко очень обрадовался, что они так хорошо друг друга понимают.   
  
Поттер беспокойно поерзал, и Драко сообразил, что он все смотрит, и не целует, как обещал. Улыбнувшись, он наклонил голову и пригнулся ближе к Поттеру, нежно целуя место, по которому недавно ударил.  
  
— Лучше? — лукаво спросил он, поглядев на Поттера сквозь ресницы.  
  
— Ага, — выдохнул Поттер так благоговейно, будто Драко совершил нечто невероятное.   
  
Видимо, вся концепция поддразниваний в применении к Поттеру теряла всякий смысл. Развеселившись, Драко решил, что с Поттером нужен более прямой подход, и длинно лизнул выступающую венку на нижней стороне его члена, ведя языком до самого конца, где он нежно покружил, попробовав на вкус выступившую блестящую каплю.  
  
Поттер издал серию неразборчивых звуков, превратившихся, когда Драко сомкнул губы вокруг головки его члена, в совершенно отчетливое «охуетьохуетьохуеть». Это подгоняло Драко к продолжению, несмотря на горьковато-соленый вкус, наполнивший его рот. До этого ему еще никогда не приходилось слышать, чтобы Поттер говорил «охуеть». Вернее, просто «охуеть» он, может, и говорил, но уж точно Драко никогда не слышал, чтобы говорил он это с таким выражением. Голос Поттера звучал так, словно он терял над собой контроль и был готов вот-вот сорваться.  
  
Увлеченный стонами и ругательствами, которые слетали с губ Поттера, Драко попробовать сделать что-нибудь еще. Он провел языком по кругу и потом попытался пососать, хотя тут же об этом пожалел, потому что сопровождалось это громким хлюпаньем. Наверное, он все делал совершенно неправильно, но Поттер, похоже, не возражал. Драко тоже не возражал. Теплая тяжесть на языке ощущалась восхитительно, и вкус, который восхитительным совсем не был, вопреки всякому здравому смыслу заставлял Драко хотеть больше.  
  
— Охуеть… Я сейчас… Малфой…  
  
Драко следовало догадаться, что это значит. Следовало, но он был слишком занят, размышляя, что ему делать с зубами. Он знал, чего делать не надо, но не мог сообразить, как прекратить задевать ими чувствительную кожу члена у него во рту. Вскоре это, впрочем, стало неважно, потому что рот Драко наполнился соленой вязкой массой. Первым порывом ошарашенного Драко было выплюнуть ее, но это было бы ужасно грубо, поэтому он попытался ее проглотить и выплюнуть в одно и то же время. Конечно, ничего не получилось, и в конечном итоге Драко захлебнулся и все разбрызгал, испачкав спермой щеки и подбородок.  
  
— О… Черт, — объявил Поттер, дрожа всем телом и путаясь руками в волосах Драко, снова с исступлением их лаская. — О! — выдохнул он снова. Его речь, видимо, оказалась урезана до односложных междометий. Драко поднял взгляд и увидел, что Поттер изумленно смотрит на свою собственную сперму, разбрызганную по лицу Драко.  
  
Покраснев, Драко постарался быстро стереть ее рукой, и Поттер помог ему, собирая ее пальцами.  
  
— Прости, — Поттер скромно улыбнулся, явно ни в чем не раскаиваясь. — Это было… О господи! — вскричал Поттер, и Драко потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы понять, что этим Поттер вовсе не описывает его восхитительные дарования на ниве оральных ласк.   
  
Нет, он неотрывно смотрел на дверь, в которую что-то с силой ударило, распахивая ее во всю ширь.  
  
В ужасе Драко вскочил с полу, вытирая лицо и пытаясь привести в порядок порванную рубашку, пока Поттер спешно натягивал брюки. Оба они отчаянно покраснели.  
  
«Это просто Панси! Это просто Панси!» — мысленно повторял Драко, в надежде, что, если он успеет подумать это достаточное количество раз, это станет правдой. Обернувшись, Драко увидел две пары ног, стоявших у двери. Одна пара точно принадлежала Панси, а вторая — тому, кого Панси привела с собой. И Драко очень быстро сообразил, кто это мог быть, так что не было необходимости поднимать глаза выше.  
  
— Мисс Паркинсон, вы сказали мне, что Драко грозит смертельная опасность, — тихо произнес профессор Снейп очень странным голосом. — Однако, какой бы невыгодной ни оказалась его позиция, я боюсь, его это не убьет. Хотел бы я сказать то же самое о себе.  
  
Драко осмелился поднять взгляд на бледное лицо профессора, искаженное очевидным отвращением, как раз, когда Поттер сказал:  
— Эм… Профессор, мы просто…  
  
— Избавьте меня, Поттер! — Снейп поднял руку. — Вы заработали второе взыскание за сегодня. За то, что оказались не в постели после отбоя. Баллы с вашего дома я сниму, как только определю размеры своей психической травмы.  
  
Поттер поник, и Драко неожиданно расстроился, увидев опущенные уголки его губ.  
  
— Но, Профессор… — попытался он поспорить за Поттера, однако Снейп его прервал.  
  
— Вы тоже получаете взыскание, Драко, — жестко сказал он.  
  
— За что? — выпалил Драко. Он и раньше бывал вне спальни после отбоя, и Снейп никогда не назначал ему взысканий.  
  
— За чудовищное отсутствие вкуса, — ответил Снейп, слегка передернувшись.  
  
Драко поспорил бы, что Поттер на вкус очень даже ничего, не стоит беспокоиться, но он нашел в себе силы промолчать по этому поводу. Вместо этого он попытался утихомирить Снейпа, пока тот не совершил непоправимого и не снял баллы со Слизерина.  
  
— Мы прямо сейчас отправимся в постель, сэр. Я обещаю, — кротко заверил он.  
  
Снейп побледнел, заставив Драко пожелать провалиться сквозь землю.  
  
— Благодарю за эту жизненно необходимую информацию, Драко, — Снейп посмотрел на голову Панси с таким видом, как будто жалел, что она не носит шляп. — Поттер, можете начинать отмывать этот класс прямо сейчас, — объявил он и вылетел из комнаты, все более зеленея лицом.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что он просто оставил нас здесь, — удивленно проговорил Поттер через несколько мгновений.  
  
Драко согласно кивнул. Панси улыбнулась:  
— У него срочное свидание с ведром, я думаю, — радостно сказала она, переводя веселый взгляд с Поттера на Драко и обратно. Выглядела она очень довольной собой.  
  
Драко прищурился, уставившись на нее.  
  
— О, не обращайте на меня внимания, — быстро проговорила Панси, но, видя, что Драко не отводит взгляд, сдалась: — Ладно-ладно, я ухожу. Но я тебя спасала, ты, неблагодарный придурок. — Выходя из класса, она приостановилась в дверях, бросила на Драко взгляд, говоривший «я всегда была права», и протянула: — Ладно… Буду хорошей девочкой и отправлюсь поищу себе каких-нибудь кукол поиграть.  
  
Драко замер, зажмурившись.  
  
— Странная она какая-то, — прокомментировал Поттер.  
  
— Вообще не понятно, о чем говорит, — согласился Драко.  
  
— Подожди-ка, — шепнул Поттер, неожиданно подходя к нему. Он провел большим пальцем по его щеке, и Драко догадался, что, наверное, там осталась невытертая сперма.  
  
— Есть дни, в которые мне просто не стоило просыпаться, — грустно произнес Драко.  
  
— Ну, не все так плохо, правда? — проговорил Поттер. Драко открыл глаза и увидел, что тот улыбается своей безумно заразительной улыбкой.  
  
— Наверное, — сдался Драко, улыбаясь и притягивая Поттера ближе, чтобы поцеловать.  
  
Поцелуй был неторопливым, бестолковым и идеальным, и Драко полностью забыл о Снейпе и Панси.  
  
Они разлепились после нескольких блаженных мгновений, не отводя друг от друга глаз.  
  
— И что теперь? — спросил Драко, тут же об этом жалея.   
  
Это был очень простой вопрос с очень трудным ответом. Будет слишком много проблем, если они с Поттером решат… ну, быть вместе. А Драко думал, что они уже решили. Он надеялся, что они решили. Но, с другой стороны, слишком многое нужно было принять во внимание. Друзей, семью Драко. Предполагаемую карьеру Драко в качестве Пожирателя Смерти. Предполагаемую карьеру Поттера в качестве Спасителя. Необходимость заказать цветы на похороны Уизли. И какая-то часть его хотела обсудить все это и узнать ответы прямо сейчас, а другая хотела игнорировать существование всех этих тем долго-предолго.  
  
Поттер, однако, совсем не выглядел озабоченным, он только пожал плечами и улыбнулся.  
  
— Ну, для начала, — сказал он, — у меня есть сто идей насчет того, чем мы можем заняться. Думаю, это займет нас на некоторое время.  
  
Драко улыбнулся ему, довольный, что обсуждение серьезных вещей отодвигается в далекое будущее. К тому времени они, может быть, смогут что-нибудь придумать. В общем-то, Драко был уверен, что смогут. А пока…  
  
— Забавно, что ты об этом заговорил, Поттер, — самодовольно заметил он, прижимаясь к нему теснее. — Потому что у меня тоже.


End file.
